kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoe
Tomoe (巴衛) is the deuteragonist of the manga series Kamisama Hajimemashita. He was the familiar of Mikage before his master left their shrine twenty years prior to the beginning of the story, and then, when Nanami forcibly kisses Tomoe out of desperation for her life and orders him to save her, he then becomes her familiar. For all his civilized airs, his past years as a feral yokai were blood-drenched and wretched. He seems to have been an antagonist of the demon realm, earning him a multitude of unsavory incidences to cope with in the present day. Nanami gets more attention from other supernatural beings by association to Tomoe than she does as a deity, at least early on in the series. Tomoe doesn't actually part from his rampaging ways until he meets the Land God Mikage (the predecessor to Nanami) who, as it seems, purified him and then bound him as a familiar of the Land Shrine. An on-going mystery of this manga is Tomoe's love history, which is centered around a mortal girl named Yukiji, who eventually died despite consuming the life-elixir of the Dragon King's eye. Any memory of Yukiji is now lost, however, Nanami seems to have some uncanny connections to Tomoe's deceased love. Tomoe's abilities are pretty vast, which is reflected by the terrified respect he receives from other yokai and by the envy ill-meaning gods have for Nanami, Tomoe's current master. Like Kurama, Tomoe can also assume a human form using enchanted leaves, which he uses when accompanying Nanami to school everyday. He also showed to being able to copy Nanami's resemblance, as shown when he used it in order to go to school in her place when she couldn't go due to a cold. Personality Tomoe as a familiar of Mikage shrine seems to have much more ability than any other familiar, perhaps due to his past as wild fox; he's the one who maintains the Land Shrine's condition (since the current Land God, Nanami Momozono does not have enough power to). In the story, he appears as a loyal and caring servant to his master; though he sometimes can be ruthless and aloof, as the thirst of blood dominate his usual traits. Tomoe is the mixture of almost everything; a strong yokai, a devoted familiar of Mikage Shrine, yet he can be warm, and caring. At time, he also can be cruel, aloof, indifferent, ruthless, jealous, and sly, depending on who he's with. He also seems quite distrustful of others. Tomoe doesn't seem to understand human emotions, and as noted by Kurama, "He doesn't get girls Nanami's age." which is really hard considering her acts of breaking down into tears. Nanami, not knowing it, slowly teaches Tomoe that humans are indeed weaker than demons, but that doesn't mean they can't be strong. Tomoe tends to base things off of appearance and judges things on beauty. In the past, he refused letting things he considered "ugly" near him and was very flamboyant in terms of clothing. He also had a habit of smelling things and if they were "Smelly" or had a "foul odor" then Tomoe would once again push those things away. According to Akura-Ou, Tomoe had/has an elegant, prince-like feeling to him, and he was a difficult guy to get along with. In the past, he had a habit of making people beg for mercy with his claws. Thought he still has that trait in the present. He once stated that he would never fall in love with anyone. While in the present he states he would never fall in love with a human but despite claiming that, falls for Nanami, releasing the seal on his curse. Abilities It's not exaggerating to say that Tomoe is one of the most powerful yokai (and a God familiar at the same time) among all. Tomoe's abilities are pretty vast, a fact which is reflected by the terrified respect he receives from other yokai and by the envy ill-meaning gods have for Nanami, Tomoe's current master. As a fox yokai, he is capable to control fox fire on his own will, which is even being said that able to make a sea of fire. Not only that, he can also transform other creatures, in addition to himself, through the use of enchanted leaves. However, as a familiar his Yokai powers seem to be weakened due to his bond to the shrine. In the past, the demon king Akura-Ou and he were close acquaintances; and it was said that Tomoe, the fox yokai was the only person Akura-Ou acknowledged as his comrade, in other words, equal t o him (in terms of power). In the past, it is shown in chapter 92 that he uses swords as part of his fighting. It also was shown that he uses fox fire to turn yokai and humans into dust. He also uses enchanted leaves to transform into a child in chapter 84. It is not shown that he uses his claws all that much, but it was shown that he would use his claws, though it is seen that he prefers his sword than getting his hands dirty. History In the past, before his meeting with the previous Land God, Mikage, Tomoe and Akura-Ou (the demon king) massacred thousands of demons and humans only for the fun of it. However, due to this, he was targeted by the gods and was tracked down by Ikusagami. Tomoe was confident but, in the end, was fatally hurt. He ran away but due to his wounds was chased by humans. In desperation, jumped into the river and changed himself into a child, where Nanami found him whilst traveling in the past. Tomoe fell in love with Nanami after she'd saved him, but in an attempt to hide her traveling to the past, Tomoe only knows her as Yukiji, another girl who hated yokai. He made a contract with a fallen god, Kuromaro, to turn him into human so he could live as human with that girl to his death. The fallen god deceived him, he didn't turn into human and worst, the fallen god had marked him as his/her (in other words, tried to take his soul). Yet before his death coming, he met Mikage. Mikage purified him and made him forget about Yukiji, so that as long as Tomoe cannot recall that girl, his life will be saved. Relationships Akura-Ou Akura-Ou was Tomoe's past comrade. However, because Tomoe admitted he was falling in love with a human girl and was going to become a human (no longer being a yokai), Akura-Ou got mad and then they split. 500 years later, Akura-Ou will tell a ex-follower (though he doesn't remember him) that the reason why they split was because "That stinking fox went insane. He actually became enchanted with a human girl and saying he would no longer be a yokai and other nonsense" They referred to each other as "Brother." Mikage Mikage is Tomoe's previous master and the God who saved him from dying. Tomoe served him for 500 years and suddenly, Mikage went away and never came back (Once Mikage comes back to the shrine in chapter 79, he explains that for all the time he was gone, he was looking for a cure that could save Tomoe from the curse marks, but stated "That there are none to be found"). After Mikage erased Tomoe's memories of Yukiji, he took him under his "wing" and taught him the values of human life (since he lost his memory of ever being kind to a human, he turned back to the way he was before he fell in love with a human, which at that time was Yukiji) Mizuki is Tomoe's fellow familiar of Land Shrine, his apprentice to be more precise. They often get into ridiculous mocking fights, yet deep inside they do care for each other in some way. In the beginning Mizuki is shown trying to get Nanami to hate Tomoe by telling her that "he was with the swamp women and that he really was pleased right now", although he was with the fake Nanami, that way Nanami would think of him as a better familiar than Tomoe. But as the story goes on, Mizuki eventually gives up on the idea, realizing that no matter what happens, Nanami will always love Tomoe. Kurama Kurama is a Tengu (Crow Goblin) from Kurama Mountain. They developed a lingering hatred for each other, mostly due to Tomoe's jealousy towards Kurama's ability to understand Nanami and her human emotions. Though in the end, they become friends, in a way. He is mostly seen giving Tomoe advice on Nanami's human feelings. In the Kurama Mountain arc, at the end Kurama gave Tomoe the advice to tell Nanami how he felt about her, saying that "a man's life is too short" and that he would never get any other chances. (Tomoe eventually tells Nanami "I like you too." but she was drunk when he told her that and thus she didn't pick up the words.) Narukami Narukami is the lightning god. After cursing Mikage and saying, "Stealing Tomoe away from me", it can be supposed that she had taken a liking to Tomoe. However, Tomoe makes it very obvious that he dislikes her. Nanami Momozono Nanami is Tomoe's master (the current God of Mikage Shrine). At first they didn't seem to have a good relationship, but as the story flows, Tomoe begins to open up to Nanami and vice versa. He turned Nanami down when she confessed to him, yet at the further chapters, he shows clues that he has developed 'romantic' feelings toward his God. In more recent volumes he has admitted to himself that he likes Nanami while it being implied to be romantic way and often wondered what attracted him to her. Although Tomoe was/is the second strongest Yokai in the demon world, he fears Nanami's anger, which mainly happens when he flirts with other girls, due to jealousy. And at some point when Nanami kicked both Tomoe and Mizuki (though he had nothing to do with it) to get some snacks, Tomoe happily stated that she was jealous, and that a "women's jealousy is a scary thing" In chapter 84, Nanami saved an injured Tomoe from the villagers. Later in chapter 86 she fed him peach pills to heal his wounds and took care of him at nights. But she hid from him and requested Futa to say it was Yukiji who saved him. Tomoe started to think of Nanami as Yukiji and pursued her. He thought about hurting/stopping her as Yukiji is getting married and going to belong to some other man. But Nanami's weak state left him shocked and he left her alone for the time being. In chapter 91 Nanami decided to ride the palanquin instead of Yukiji and becomes the target of Akura-ou. Tomoe initially thought about killing Nanami again as he blamed his unusual feelings on her. But he later saved her from Kirakaburi and took her with him in chapter 92. At first he was going to assault her, but he changed his mind when Nanami cried and begged him not to look at her. Tomoe hugged her instead and said he feels troubled when he sees her cry. Yukiji Yukiji was Tomoe's past love. He would do anything for her; even go as far as massacring many lives in order to take the Dragon King's right eye (which was said will bring immortal life and great power) to save Yukiji from dying due to her weak body and perhaps disease). He was even seen shedding tears over her death as he told Mikage about how much he still loved her and wished to be with her. In Chapter 80, Tomoe's curse marks have been awakened again, because he remembered his past love (and the only way he could remember this was if he fell in love with a human again, a.k.a. Nanami) so in the next volume, Nanami travels back into the past to find the fallen god who Tomoe made the contract with, in hopes to find the "Key" that will break his curse. While in the past, Nanami discovers that Yukiji is merciless towards yokai and hates them. It turns out that Nanami is the person who Tomoe has taken interest in however due to her trying not to interfere with Yukiji and Tomoe's past affair, she only visits him at night. When Tomoe asked Futa about the woman taking care of him, Futa lied for Nanami saying that the woman's name was "Yukiji." Tomoe starts to pursue the woman called Yukiji due to this not knowing that Yukiji isn't the one who saved him. But since in chapter 91 Nanami replaced Yukiji in the palanquin and took the role of decoy. Tomoe ended up taking Nanami away in chapter 92, as he remembers her as Yukiji. Trivia *In the manga, Tomoe is seen wearing fancy kimonos with butterfly patterns, but in the anime, he is seen wearing wearing regular kimonos (some of which are adorned with flower patterns). *Tomoe is actually over 628 years old. *Tomoe is one of the shortest male characters in the show, but thanks to his fox ears he looks a lot taller than he really is *In the manga, Tomoe's eyes are portrayed as being yellowish or even a green in color, but in the anime and some of the covers of the manga, his eyes are a purple color *According to Akura-Ou, Tomoe has a fox habit of hiding his precious things. This could explain why Tomoe is always trying to hide Nanami away from others, males included. *Tomoe is a rare female Japanese name that means "friend and blessing". It's also a Japanese abstract shape (a swirl) that resembles a comma or the usual form of magatama. The symbol is quite similar to the Yin-Yang symbol for balance and it is made up of interlocked flames resembling tadpoles. *Tomoe has a fear of Nanami leaving just like Mikage. *In the manga, Tomoe refers to Nanami as his "Master" but in the anime version, he refers to her as either his "Lady" or "Mistress" *Tomoe seems to have a fascination with hair. In the manga we see him kiss Yukiji's hair while holding her. He buys Nanami a hair pen even though she rarely puts her hair up, and then finds a reason to use it later (showing that he is good at hair styling). He plays with young-Nanami's hair in the 12 Zodiac arc. In the anime, episode 6 (God Catches a Cold), Tomoe plays with her bangs after checking her temperature. In the manga, we also see him getting his hair cut (after he is changed back to normal from his chibi self). In chapter 92 Tomoe holds Nanami while patting her head, touching her hair. *Long haired Tomoe looks much more mature than short haired Tomoe. *Tomoe's favorite food is sasamochi. He came to like it because originally Nanami fed it to him when he was injured in past arc although he had no recollection of it in present. *When Tomoe took a interest in Yukiji for the first time, it was actually Nanami who was in Yukiji's body. Later even when he fell for Nanami he still thought of her as Yukiji due to Nanami not showing her face. *In the manga, he had 3 types of hairstyles, one similar to Kirihito's current hairstyle, a bob cut and his long hair, however in the anime, Tomoe was only seen having the latter two. Quotes (To Nanami) "I won't fall in love with a human girl." (To Nanami in Yukiji's body) "Now cry for me, Human." (To Nanami) "Idiot. Promising things without consideration is one of your faults." (To Nanami) "Why are giving your hopes up for a girl who will fly away if blown? Kurama is a yokai. If that girl finds out that she was brought together with a yokai, there will be no thanks to be given." (To Dragon King) "It's been awhile hasn't, Dragon King? You've got some nerve showing your face in front of Nanami." (To Dragon King) "What are you, Crazy? She might be an Earth Deity, but she is weak and helpless." "One mustn't touch her so readily with bloodied hands like mine." (Once he finds out that Mizuki is Nanami's familiar too.) "What?!" (To Nanami) "What's wrong with me touching a human girl? Haven't I always said that.. Including YOU, human girls are out of the question." (About Nanami) "Why do I still feel drawn to her?... What is that girl to me?" "Nanami is an idiot." (About Nanami) "Really, what aspect attracts me to this young girl?" (To a sleeping-drunk Nanami) "I like you too." (To little Nanami) "Let's run, hm? From the pedophile.." (Referring to Mizuki) (To Little Nanami) "This is the only moment you will ever be alone. Later on, you will become a lively person causing headaches as shrine-god" (To little Nanami after she asks him if he really liked her) " Of course I do... So, marry me?" (To Human Girl) "Don't touch me, Human!" (Thinking about sasamochi) "Who wants to eat that?" (To Futa) "Where is the woman who brought this sasamochi? The woman who brought me here." (To Futa) "Oi kid, where is Yukiji?" (About Nanami/Yukiji) "She is going to become another man's property." (About Humans) "Humans are very weak; they break easily. If they are broken, that means that everything is over." (About Nanami/Yukiji) "Why should I hand you over to someone else...? Why don't I just stop it forever. And end this game. . . Everything will be over." (Thinking about Nanami/Yukiji) "Where is that woman? It's not even morning, where is she going? No matter what, I shall play with you. Woman. . .You are the one I like. With your blood and flesh. Let me enjoy to the fullest ." (Thinking about Nanami/Yukiji after he saved her from a snake) "I planned to play with you . . . But I don't want you to die." (When Yukiji asks for his name) "It's Tomoe." (About Nanami/Yukiji) "Surely next time, I will kill you with my own hands." (To Nanami/Yukiji after saving her from Kirakaburi) "I finally caught you. Now, how should I end your life?" (To Nanami/Yukiji while holding her) "...Don't...cry like that. When you cry, I become insane." Category:Familiars Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Yokai